


remains

by TheToonCrew



Category: Original Work, The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack
Genre: but do you think I care? no, is this a weird au? absolutely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheToonCrew/pseuds/TheToonCrew
Summary: 4 detectives from an old wizarding school set off to solve the case of Julius Barber, who's clinic had damaged people despite nothing physical happening. They may find it that there is much more on their case than what they wanted.
Kudos: 1





	remains

“So, Sherlock, tell me why we’re getting called to this ‘Stormalong’ again?” Penny Loveydovey, a small, blonde & glasses-clad detective-in-training, questioned the taller, curly-haired and tan-skinned trainee. They were on a ship out to Stormalong — a small harbor, residing in what is essentially the middle of nowhere. It was now bustling with people and houses, which was odd for such a small harbor. It must’ve been because of the popularity of an old captain that used to live there making it, at the very least, marked on maps and in history books. Though that’s just a hunch.

“Please call me by my real name, Pennutia,” The detective sighed. “We’re here to examine the death of Julius Barber. Two teenagers reported it to us after breaking into his old shop and gravely injuring themselves despite no physical harm being done. His skeletal remains are there alongside some other details that needed to be inspected.” 

“It’s Penny, Sherlock. And this investigation just sounds like a death wish. Are you sure they called the right people? Not just 4 kids, all from some measly magic school with no prior detective experience?”

“There’s a reasoning behind all of this, surely. And Please, Pennutia, Just call me Sam. I’m no Sherlock.” The brunette detective looked back on the other two children — One was Penny’s sister, named Petunia, with dirty blonde hair reaching to her waist. They had shared the same birthday: August 6th, 2006. The other was a black boy, named Lucky, with pressed brown hair mostly hidden under a hat he never took off. “Are you two ready? We need all the support we can get.” They both nodded in response.

The taller detective sighed as they finally made it to the docks of the harbor. The crew stepped off the boat, waved goodbye to the captain, and went off their way to the building of Julius Barber, named Surgery and Haircuts. Lucky had managed to pry the wood off of the door and stepped in. The building looked like a doctor’s clinic, with now ripped and scorched posters all around. They all had an uncanny feel to them, as if they weren’t quite promoting the safest service. Bats swarmed out of the building from the ceiling, comically smacking Penny in the face as they escaped, causing her to fall over. Drawings and carvings were etched crudely into the walls, reading in almost unintelligible languages and letters. In the middle of this madness lay a skeleton, headless, covered in long-rotten flesh and organ, bones brittle and cracked. Other body parts and bones were splayed out as well. Sam shivered at the obscenity, but kept themself calm as they took their first step in. The hat-clad boy turned on his flashlight in order to better see the madness. “Ignoramus. That’s the only word I can make out from these words on the walls.” He explained, moreso to himself. 

As Penny was helped up by her sister, she stepped inside. “This place looks like a shit-show, jeez!” She yelled, before immediately tripping on a skull she failed to see ahead of her. Again she fell, seething out a cuss, before sitting up and dusting herself off. “I think I broke his head…” The girl pointed at the skull, now with a large hole crushed into the center.

“Not likely, There’s many skulls lying about. Assuming this is a place for simple doctoring, these things just sitting here are..rather horrifying.” The brunette child inspected the room a second time. “I guess I could just pawn it off as him being oblivious to what he was doing, given old medical practices, but..this doesn’t look like anything accidental. It looks as if he went mad at the end of his life, or something of the sort.”

Petunia had made her way over to the corpse, lifting it up and gently placing it on its spine. “Barely has any organs. Who would want an old hag’s body parts? Seems lame.” Kicking the skeleton over, she detached its decaying forearm and forced it into Sam’s grasp. “Run a DNA test on this. Make it snappy.”

“Who runs this detective program?” The tan-skinned inquired, rhetorically. When they received no outspoken answer, just another shove into their chest, they heaved a sigh and went off to the boat. “Be careful, you three,” They warned. “I can’t have any of you hurt in here.” And with the curly-haired detective disappearing into the light of outside, the three remaining volunteers were left to explore the building. Penny had made a quite useless attempt at trying to decipher what was written on the walls, claiming that she ‘knew latin like the back of her hand’. She couldn’t get more than one word translated. Lucky had peaked over to see the two sisters bickering, and looked up at the writing.

“ ‘Mortal actions never deceive the Gods.” He read plainly, causing the other two to stop and look at him.

“You know Latin?“ Petunia asked. The boy nodded.

“There was a class at our old school,” He had simply responded. “As much of a dump that place was, it paid off.”

“I suppose so.”

Penny huffed angrily and stared at the floor. The wood was almost charred with flame, and the body was distracting in of itself - and yet, she could see something written on the floor. “The ocean runs red, when I will return...” She responded out loud, before turning to the other two. “See! I know something!”

Petunia looked downward at the scrabble, and raised an eyebrow. “Since when do you know french, Penny?” She questioned her sister. “Last time I checked, you didn’t care about learning it.” 

“I...,” The glasses-wearing sister paused. “Don’t...know. IT DOESN’T MATTER! I know something and you don’t!”

“How do we know that you’re not lying?” Petunia crossed her arms. Penny glared at her twin and pointed at the drawl.

“It CLEARLY says it! _L'océan deviendra rouge quand je reviens_ and WHY in the WORLD do I KNOW THAT SENTENCE?” Penny yelled right before plopping down on the charred floor. Lucky came over to put a hand on her shoulder.

“Maybe - Maybe you need a rest,” He patted her. “We can check out all the cool bones in the other room, I bet there’ll be a rat carcass or something.” With a nod and a sniffle, she had stood up and let herself filter into the second room of the building, alongside her sister and friend. It had become the unbearable silence yet again, of the dusty old shop.

And what they had failed to notice - is that the seas were plagued with blood.


End file.
